


Downfall

by ladywitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Singers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywitchling/pseuds/ladywitchling
Summary: "There was something about Elide, Lorcan had decided the first time they’d met at an awards show. When they were in the same room, Lorcan could never take his eyes off her, and it was like an invisible force was pushing him her way. Lorcan downed his whisky and put his show face on. It was time to play."The Elorcan singers au you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Lorcan was a miserable bastard. 

Nursing his glass of whisky, he wondered why he even came to the housewarming party Rowan and Aelin threw. 

He fucking hated Aelin, and part of him thought he’d never get over Rowan leaving him for her. 

So really, he did not understand why he bothered coming to celebrate the couple moving together. 

But Rowan was still his best friend, and since he had taken on bodyguarding Elide Lochan, they’d barely seen each other. 

Speaking of the devil, Elide had just walked in and was hugging Aelin. 

How did she manage to look that sinful while wearing mum jeans and an oversized Ramones shirt, Lorcan was truly amazed. 

There was something about Elide, Lorcan had decided the first time they’d met at an awards show. 

When they were in the same room, Lorcan could never take his eyes off her, and it was like an invisible force was pushing him her way. 

Lorcan downed his whisky and put his show face on. It was time to play. 

  
  


**Who is Elide Lochan’s new song, “Sparks Fly”, about?**


	2. Chapter 1

Lorcan’s favorite version of himself was always when he was performing.

If you’d ask him when this passion had started, Lorcan would tell you he had always been pulling off some kind of performance.

What Lorcan wouldn’t tell anyone though, was that those performances, as he called them, were usually him putting up a brave front and lying about himself. He didn’t need anyone’s pity.

The only person that had ever come close to seeing Lorcan’s true self was Rowan. And then Rowan had left, and Lorcan was back to pretending.

Even on stage, playing and singing, Lorcan couldn’t help but overthink.

**_“You walked into my life at 2am_ **

**_‘Cause my boy’s new girl is your best friend”_ **

One good thing Lorcan had since then though, was Elide Lochan. 

He’d met the tiny singer thanks to Rowan, because where one went, the other followed. 

The attraction had been immediate. Lorcan wasn’t ashamed to admit he had always been attracted to her, even before they officially met.

Elide had given him the cold shoulder the whole night, and it was still a mystery to Lorcan how they ended up having sex.

They had had an on off relationship since then. Lorcan was too fucked up to do real relationships and give Elide what she really deserved. So he was kind of a dick. But Elide was always taking him back, so he figured he wasn’t too much of a dick in the end.

This little choreography had been going for about four months, and the media were feeding on it. 

Lorcan didn’t mind. He did write songs about Elide anyway. And it was part of the job.

**_“I never fall in love, but I can’t get enough of it.”_ **

***

Elide was hiding behind one of the tech guys, and she was vibrating with excitement.

Lorcan’s tour had started two weeks ago, and she’d been busy writing her new album, so they hadn’t seen each other, and Elide missed Lorcan’s grumpy face. 

She hadn’t realized how much space he took up in her life before then. Even during their breakups, Lorcan had been back a maximum of two days after leaving her. 

Lorcan and her weren’t supposed to be anything more than sex anyway. 

And yet Elide had caught feelings along the way. 

***

The second Lorcan got off stage, Elide leaped. How she managed to land on his back was a surprise to her, but she was now holding him in a koala hug. Lorcan's hands had caught her thighs so she wouldn’t fall.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Tiny?” Was Lorcan’s first reaction. 

Elide could hear the smile in his voice from where she had hidden her face. Right in the space between his shoulder and his neck, which she was very busy peppering with kisses. Fuck, she had missed him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Orynth?”

Elide only hummed, and Lorcan moved her so she was facing him, legs still wrapped around his waist. He only stopped walking to kiss her. 

“I wasn’t going to let you perform in Perranth without seeing you, _ habibi _ .” Habibi was Blackbeak for “my love”, and fuck, Lorcan absolutely loved when she called him that.

He tried really, really hard not to smile. They weren’t alone, and he had a reputation, thank you very much. So instead, he kissed her again.

“‘Wanna get back to my hotel?”

***

One of Lorcan’s favorite things was cuddling with Elide. He’d deny it until his last breath but it was.

They just had amazing sex, and Lorcan was still in this post orgasm glaze. He was lying face down, half of his body on top of Elide’s. 

Lorcan also really liked how much she loved the feeling of his full weight on top of her. He’d been scared to break her at first, but he supposed Elide was unbreakable. So now he would just lay on her any occasion he had. 

“How's the writing going, Tiny?”

“Stop calling me Tiny, it's you who's a fucking tree.”

Lorcan laughed, and hugged Elide closer. Fuck, he could get drunk on her perfume. 

“But speaking of writing, I kind of maybe wrote a song about you…”

Lorcan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Elide wiggled out of his arms to grab his guitar. 

She was sitting here, only his shirt, hair in a mess, strumming the chords, and Lorcan thought she'd never look more beautiful. 

He listened with rasp attention to all the words she was singing, bewitched by her voice. Elide Lochan held power over him. 

**_“Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_ **

**_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_ **

**_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_ **

**_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again”_ **

When Elide finished, she gently put the guitar on the floor, and started playing with her hands. A sign of anxiety, Lorcan knew. She had just laid her heart bared in front of him. 

“Tiny, look at me.” His voice was both firm and soft, he didn’t want to scare her. 

Slowly, she looked up, teeth playing with her bottom lip. 

“Love, huh?” Lorcan smiled. 

Elide scooted over to him, placing herself on his lap, arms around his neck and hands playing with his long hair. 

“I guess yeah,” she was smiling too. 

Lorcan rested his forehead against hers, rubbing their nose together. Slowly, softly. 

“I guess it’s time to officially ask that you’d be my girlfriend then.” 

Elide let out a small laugh, and nodded as an answer. She didn’t have words for this moment. 

The couple kissed, the softest kiss they’d shared, full of all the feelings running between them. 

“I love you too, Tiny.”

Indeed, Elide Lochan was the most precious thing to ever be in Lorcan Salvaterre’s life. 

  
  



End file.
